winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4
Overview The fourth season of Winx Club premiered in Italy on April 15, 2009. The Nickelodeon dub, advertised as Winx Club: The Power of Believix, premiered in the UK on April 8, 2012. This is the last season dubbed by Cinélume, as two next seasons were dubbed exclusively by Nickelodeon. In the Cinélume dub, Angela Galluppo replaces Helena Evangeliou as the voice of Bloom. Synopsis Episodes #'The Fairy Hunters' #'The Tree of Life' #'The Last Fairy on Earth' #'Love & Pet' #'Mitzi's Present' #'A Fairy in Danger' #'Winx Believix' #'The White Circle' #'Nebula' #'Musa's Song' #'Winx Club Forever!' #'Dad! I'm a Fairy!' #'The Wizards' Attack' #'7: The Perfect Number' #'Magic Lessons' #'A Virtual World' #'The Enchanted Island' #'The Nature Rage' #'In Diana's Kingdom' #'The Gifts of Destiny' #'Sibylla's Cave' #'The Frozen Tower' #'Bloom's Trial' #'The Day of Justice' #'Morgana's Secret' #'Ice and Fire' Movie *'Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure' Theme Songs Winx Club Season 4 Official Opening! Winx Club Season 4 Opening Nick HD Winx Club Season 4 Ending RAI English HD Winx Club Season 4 Ending Nick HD Promotional Images Winx 4 Licensing Mag.jpg Winx 4 Promo 1.jpg Winx 4 Promo 2.jpg S4 MIP Promo.jpg Winx 4 Promo.jpg S4 TVKids.jpg S4 Mipcon.jpg Trivia *Nickelodeon did a one hour episode for the premiere of the season, combining the first two episodes of the season. *Nickelodeon aired two back-to-back episodes every Sunday. *This is the last season to be dubbed by Cinélume. *Several scenes in the opening resemble those of anime: **The scene of the Winx flying down to Earth and up into the sky resembles a scene from the opening of Sailor Moon SuperS. **The scene of the Winx, Morgana, the Major Fairies, and Roxy being introduced in a line resembles a scene from the first opening of Saint Seiya. *This is the first season to use flash animation and digital ink, with it being used periodically in the first six episodes and reverting to hand-drawn animation with digital ink for the rest of the season. **This is the last season to use hand-drawn animation. **This is also the last season to be in a 4:3 aspect ratio (SD). *This is the first season in which the Winx earn multiple Fairy Forms, with the second being Season 5, the third being Season 6, and the fourth being Season 7. **This is also the first and only of these seasons in which the Winx earn three Fairy Forms. *In one of the original versions of the plot of the fourth season, the Winx had to cope with using dark magic to fight the Wizards of the Black Circle, however they later abandoned this idea. *In the Nickelodeon remake of the opening, Winx, You're Magic Now, some of the scenes from the original Winx Are Back are absent. In the scene of the Winx and Roxy being introduced in a line, Morgana and the Major Fairies are absent. **This is likely due to the opening being sped up a little bit and the line scene being slowed down. *This is the first (and so far only) season where the Trix do not appear physically. Trailer Category:Winx Club Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Seasons